yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/153
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَأَنَّ هَذَا صِرَاطِي مُسْتَقِيمًا فَاتَّبِعُوهُ وَلاَ تَتَّبِعُواْ السُّبُلَ فَتَفَرَّقَ بِكُمْ عَن سَبِيلِهِ ذَلِكُمْ وَصَّاكُم بِهِ لَعَلَّكُمْ تَتَّقُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve enne hâzâ sırâtî mustekîmen fettebiûh(fettebiûhu), ve lâ tettebiûs subule fe teferreka bikum an sebîlih(sebîlihi), zâlikum vassâkum bihî leallekum tettekûn(tettekûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve enne : ve muhakkak ki 2. hâzâ : bu 3. sırâtî mustekîmen : benim mustakîm olan (Allah'a götüren) yolum 4. fettebiûhu (fe ittebiû-hu) : öyleyse ona tâbî olun 5. ve lâ tettebiû : ve tâbî olmayın 6. es subule : yollara 7. fe teferreka : o taktirde ayırır 8. bi-kum : sizi 9. an sebîli-hi : onun yolundan 10. zâlikum : işte bunlar 11. vassâ-kum : size vasiyet etti, emretti 12. bi-hi : onunla 13. lealle-kum : umulur ki böylece siz 14. tettekûne : siz takva sahibi olursunuz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve şüphe yok ki budur benim dosdoğru yolum, ona uyun siz ve sizi, onun yolundan ayıracak yollara gitmeyin. Çekinip sakınasınız diye işte bunları emretmiştir size. Ali Bulaç Meali Bu benim dosdoğru olan yolumdur. Şu halde ona uyun. Sizi O'nun yolundan ayıracak (başka) yollara uymayın. Bununla size tavsiye etti, umulur ki korkup sakınırsınız. Ahmet Varol Meali "İşte benim dosdoğru olan yolum budur, ona uyun. Değişik yollara uymayın, sonra bu yollar sizi O'nun yolundan ayırır. Olur ki sakınırsınız diye (Allah) size böyle emretti." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Bu, dosdoğru olan yoluma uyun. Sizi Allah yolundan ayrı düşürecek yollara uymayın. Allah size bunları sakınasınız diye buyurmaktadır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) İşte bu, benim dosdoğru yolum. Artık ona uyun. Başka yollara uymayın. Yoksa o yollar sizi parça parça edip O’nun yolundan ayırır. İşte size bunları Allah sakınasınız diye emretti. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Şüphesiz bu, benim dosdoğru yolumdur. Buna uyun. (Başka) yollara uymayın. Zira o yollar sizi Allah'ın yolundan ayırır. İşte sakınmanız için Allah size bunları emretti. Edip Yüksel Meali İşte bu benim dosdoğru yolumdur. Ona uyun, başka yollara uymayın; çünkü onlar, sizi O'nun yolundan ayırırlar. Bunlar, dinlersiniz diye O'nun size verdiği öğütlerdir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Bir de bu Benim dosdoğru yolumdur; hep onu takip edin, sizi onun yolundan saptırıp parçalayacak başka yolları takip etmeyin! Duydunuz ya, O, korunup takva sahibi olasınız diye bunları size emretti. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) bir de şu: benim dosdoğru yolum, hep onu ta'kıb edin, başka yollar ta'kıb etmeyin ki sizi onun yolundan saptırıb parçalamasınlar, duydunuz a işte size o bunu ferman buyurdu gerektir ki korunur, müttekı olursunuz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve şüphesiz ki, bu Benim müstakim yolumdur. Artık ona tâbi olunuz, başka yolları takib etmeyiniz. Sonra bunlar sizi Cenâb-ı Hakk'ın yolundan ayırır. İşte size bununla tavsiyede bulundu. Gerektir ki, siz sakınasınız. Muhammed Esed Ve (bilin ki bu, dosdoğru Bana yönelen bir yoldur: Öyleyse bunu izleyin ve diğer yollardan gitmeyin ki sizi Onun yolundan saptırmasınlar. Allah (bütün) bunları size emretti ki Ona karşı sorumluluğunuzun bilincine varasınız. Suat Yıldırım Bir de şu: "İşte benim dosdoğru yolum. Ona tâbi olun. Yoksa başka yollara uymayın ki sizi O’nun yolundan ayırmasın. İşte kötülüklerden sakınasınız diye Allah, size bunları emretti." Süleyman Ateş Meali İşte benim doğru yolum budur, ona uyun, (başka) yollara uymayın ki, sizi O'nun yolundan ayırmasın! Korunmanız için (Allâh) size böyle tavsiye etti. Şaban Piriş Meali İşte bu, benim dosdoğru yolumdur. Buna uyun, sizi O’nun yolundan ayıracak yollara uymayın. Kendinizi korumanız için işte size böyle tavsiye ediyor. Ümit Şimşek Meali İşte Benim dosdoğru yolum budur; ona uyun. Başka yollara takılmayın ki sizi Onun yolundan saptırıp parçalamasınlar. Sakınırsınız diye, Rabbiniz size işte bunları emretti. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Bu benim dosdoğru yolumdur, onu izleyin, başka yolları izlemeyin! Yoksa bu hal sizi O'nun yolundan uzaklaştırıp parçalara böler. Sakınıp korunasınız diye O bunu önermiştir size. Yusuf Ali (English) Verily, this is My way, leading straight: follow it: follow not (other) paths: they will scatter you about from His (great) path: thus doth He command you. that ye may be righteous.(979) * M. Pickthall (English) And (He commandeth you, saying) : This is My straight path, so follow it Follow not other ways, lest ye be parted from His way: This hath He ordained for you, that ye may ward off (evil). Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve ki bu, dosdoğru Bana yönelen bir yoldur: Öyleyse bunu izleyin ve diğer yollardan gitmeyin ki sizi O'nun yolundan saptırmasınlar. (154) Allah bütün bunları size emretti ki O'na karşı sorumluluğunuzun bilincine varasınız. 154 - Lafzen, "dağılıp parçalanmanıza yol açmasın". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri